


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 53: Earth

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 53: Earth

It's no small feat to get off-world from Atlantis, but Blaise is working on it. Hand-to-hand training with Teyla. Small arms practice with Ford. Flying lessons with Sheppard.

Meanwhile, he's making do with a trip to the mainland. In deference to the casual atmosphere at the impromptu barbecue, his shirttails are untucked and his feet are bare. He wiggles his toes in the sand, relishing the contact with the earth, even if it's not the Earth.

He's never considered himself anything like a tree hugger, but standing there on the shore, he realizes just how much he's missed the connection of the natural world. Time out on his balcony helps, but there's nothing quite as grounding as the ground itself.


End file.
